


IM

by Halfcent



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfcent/pseuds/Halfcent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just little snippets that come to me on occasion that have one theme in common.  The title is self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IM

One

 

 

TheSaint: You there, Josef?

TheSaint: I know you're there.

MoneyMaker: This is ridiculous, Mick.

TheSaint: Come on, Josef. You embrace the technological age. You should love this.

MoneyMaker: I embrace whatever will help me turn a profit. This will not.

TheSaint: It's a very common way of communicating these days.

MoneyMaker: I'm old, Mick. I have to take these modern leaps slowly.

TheSaint: It's not all that new, really. Beth says it's been around for a few years, at least.

MoneyMaker: Yes, about Beth.....how did you let her talk you into this most ridiculous past time?

TheSaint: It's not ridiculous. It's simply convenience.

MoneyMaker: How is this more convenient? You're sitting three feet away from me, Mick.

TheSaint: It's just a test run. I wanted to make sure you would try it at least this first time and I assumed you wouldn't if I wasn't here to make sure.

MoneyMaker: You assumed correctly. What's it called again?

TheSaint: Instant Messaging.

MoneyMaker: Aptly named, at least.

TheSaint: Yeah. But it kind of has it's own language that we haven't learned yet.

MoneyMaker: I presume that would be the ridiculous collection of letters Blondie was trying to force me to believe as words?

TheSaint: Your behavior really was uncalled for, Josef. She was just trying to help.

MoneyMaker: I simply refuse to speak, even in text, in such a manner.

TheSaint: I think you scared her from ever coming back.

MoneyMaker: That makes me quite happy, Mick.

TheSaint: I wish you would just give her a chance.

MoneyMaker: I did. She made it out alive, didn't she?

TheSaint: You know that's not what I mean.

MoneyMaker: Is it absolutely necessary to carry on a conversation in this way? I can simply turn my head to the left and speak to you face to face.

TheSaint: But that would ruin the fun, Josef!

MoneyMaker: Exaclty what fun would you be speaking of?

TheSaint: Don't be such a curmudgeon.

MoneyMaker: Curmudgeon? You're letting your birth-decade show again. People don't use that word anymore, Mick. You'll have to keep up with the vernacular better if you want remain successfully anonymous.

TheSaint: Lecture by IM, Josef? How very modern. LOL.

MoneyMaker: 'LOL'?? What is that supposed to mean? Let me guess. Something Beth taught you?

TheSaint: Yep. The easiest part of the language to remember. It means Laugh Out Loud.

MoneyMaker: Mick, you're sitting right next to me. You didn't Laugh Out Loud.

TheSaint: So? It's implied.

MoneyMaker: But why would you imply it if you didn't really do it?

TheSaint: You're serious? Come on, Josef.....

MoneyMaker: That's MoneyMaker to you, buddy. You're the one that insisted on these silly names. And yeah, I'm serious. Now that I know you type LOL when you didn't really laugh out loud, how am I supposed to trust you in the future when you're not sitting a few feet away from me? I won't know if you're really LOLing on your end.

TheSaint: Is it really that big a deal?

MoneyMaker: It is to me. I don't like being lied to.

TheSaint: Now you're pulling my leg.

MoneyMaker: Not at all. I don't like communication that doesn't convey expression. Take me, for instance. What am I without my sarcasm? Just a very handsome and well-dressed vampire without the ability to speak the language of IM. I don't think I can be witty or scary like this, Mick. I have an image to keep up.

TheSaint: Does it matter? You're only talking to me, after all. I've never thought you were particularly witty or scary, myself. So you're losing nothing, really.

MoneyMaker: Hm. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to take that as a reassurance or as an insult.

TheSaint: Have no fear, your image is unmarred for me. Would it help if I promise to Laugh Out Loud whenever I type LOL?

MoneyMaker: It might, I suppose. But now I'm always going to be wondering. What other little loopholes will Blondie teach you? Will you make those little smiley faces without actually smiling? Will you use an exclamation point when you're not really exclaiming? This IM is so very deceptive. It demands a certain respect for it's ability to hide the truth, yet it should not be trusted.

TheSaint: Sigh.

MoneyMaker: See what I mean? You didn't really sigh. You're right here. I'd have heard. So very deceptive.

TheSaint: You'll just have to trust me in the future, Josef. Good night.

MoneyMaker: You're done? Already?

TheSaint: For now. You're making me tired. Maybe I'll sign back on tonight at home and we can have a real test run, with more than three feet between us.

MoneyMaker: You just want to be able to type various sounds and expressions and trick me into believing you're actually making them, without me there to call you on it.

TheSaint: Yes, Josef. That's it exactly. It's not like it's a manifestation of your paranoia or anything. Good night.

TheSaint has signed off.

MoneyMaker: That's very rude. You signed off before I could reply. And of course, I'm left talking to myself. Ah, well. At least I get the last word.  
Good Night.

MoneyMaker has signed off.


End file.
